


Softly

by Montyvv056



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montyvv056/pseuds/Montyvv056
Summary: Just a little teaser-smut, Dean and you have a daughter and start getting up to the naughty when Sam takes care of her for an evening.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Child Character(s), Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 11





	Softly

It was the height of summer again, and the days were aridly hot. There was not much use in doing anything during days like these, but hunts were a necessity. Sadly, they were a “need”, not a “want”, and Dean was sure to remind you of that constantly. You and Sam, of course.

But god, was it hell.

Sitting at the kitchen table, you fanned yourself with a loose sheaf of paper that had been lying around.

“Mommy, what’s for dinner?” Jo said, pulling on your skirt. She was the picture of her father, all green eyes and freckles. There was oil smeared on her cheek, probably from helping Dean in fixing Baby.

“Dunno, baby. How does salad sound?” Her lower lip jutted into a pout, again mimicking that of her father. You got up to get a rag, running it under water for a minute before using it to wipe the oil stain off her face.

“I’m teasing, burgers?” Jo instantly perked up, a thousand-watt smile brightening her face as she ran out to tell her dad the good news.

“Tell him to go wash up, too!” You couldn’t help but chuckle at it all, this happy little life that had somehow become yours. You had a man that was — in all honesty — to die for, a wonderful, patchwork family, and a home better than the one you’d grown up in. It was perfect.

____________________

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Dean was leaning against the doorway, wearing his signature smirk.

“Why, I had hoped it would be you.”

He pushed himself up, off the doorway and made his way over to you, winding around the table and chairs set in the middle of the room. Once he reached you, he wrapped his arms around your waist and drew you close.

“Oh darling, I think you’re gonna need to supply some of the good-looking then, if I’m cooking.”

“I’m afraid that you’re more than able to do that yourself, love - oh!”

Dean broke your sentence by connecting his lips with yours, teasing your bottom lip with his tongue. When you let his tongue enter your mouth, he let out a deep growl, shoving you against the kitchen counter with a rough nudge. His hands went to grasp your waist as yours flew up to tug at his hair, pushing to deepen the kiss.

“Eew! Mo-mmy! Da-ddy” Jo had obviously entered the kitchen, hopefully all washed up and ready for dinner.

“Eew, De-an!” And that would be Sam, who would definitely be wearing that famous, shit-eating grin of his.

“Alright you two, I hope you’ve used soap. Dean, love, can you grill everything up?” He helped you down off the counter, giving you a chaste kiss before grabbing the burgers out of the fridge and ruffling Jo’s hair as he passed.

“C’mon baby, let’s cut up some veg.”

______________

The sky was darkening, dinner was finished and accounted for, and Dean had finally gotten you two some private time. He had somehow managed to convince Sam to look after Jo for a while, and even to put her to bed. Not that Sam needed convincing, but it was insurance that Jo would be accounted for for quite some time. Thus, Sam had taken Jo to watch some movie on his laptop, promising her a tale of princesses and superheroes.

“So doll, how are we gonna spend our time?”

“I can think of a few ideas, but you’ll have to give me a minute to come up with some that include you.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Dean chuckled, the sound reverberating deep within his chest. He ran his thumb across your bottom lip, dragging it down your neck and to circle over both breasts. He grinned cheekily when the touch of his calloused thumb elicited a gasp from you, even though you were fully clothed, then removed his hands from your body altogether.

“Let’s move this along, shall we?” His forefinger beckoned you towards the bedroom, your willing movements helped along by his smoldering ‘come-hither’ eyes.

You could barely produce a response from the jumble of thoughts whirring through your head.

The arousal slowly pooling between your thighs wasn’t really improving the situation either.

He led you to the bedroom, and locked the door behind you when you entered. Music began playing too, soft and sultry tunes from ages’ past. The lights that Dean had somehow managed to dim set the mood even more, and when he bent over to show that perfect ass of his, you almost stripped without prompting.

But Dean, as always, knew what you were thinking.

“Now, now. That’s my job.”

You got even wetter, though you didn’t reckon that it was humanly possible to do so. Then he moved to your side, caressing your collarbone and reaching behind you to pull up your shirt and unclasp your bra.

Dean was leaning over you, his breath fanning over your nipples, causing them to pebble. You let out an involuntary whimper when he began rubbing his calloused thumbs over your nipples, writhing away from his body and onto the bed.

“Skirt, off.” His voice was a low, husky growl, and it took all of your willpower to not rub your throbbing clit.

Following his orders, you lay down ass-up on the bed, drawing your skirt off across your thighs. It was an attempt at a show for Dean, and from the way he ground himself on your backside you could tell he appreciated it.

He dragged his fingers up your wettened panties, moving them to the side before roughly shoving one finger inside you. His thumb teased through your folds, moving to circle the most sensitive spots on your clit. Moans wracked through your body at his barely-there touches, and your hips thrust up to get more friction.

“Oh sweetheart, so close already, aren’t you?”

And you were. Your high was closing in, stars clouding your vision.

And then he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
